Rewrite of Horatio's Delimma
by Crazy writter
Summary: Just a rewrite of my previous story, and yes, I'll up-date in a matter of days. I'm just trying to finish some things before I do so. Rated M for later chapters. "We never close."
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long and tedious week for the CSI crew. Nothing out of the ordinary had taken place. Yes, there were those murder cases to take care of, but according to the staff no new gossip had spread through the crime lab. That is until Horatio and Kyle were arguing that morning. The crew had taken it as a normal family argument, but it was nothing of the sort. Horatio was walking into the lunch area when Eric became a unfortunate by stander to this large and thunderous dispute. Eric planned to ignore the bit, but to no such luck. Kyle sprung from his seat and strolled over to his father and began demanding in a hushed cry.

"I see no need for myself to attend, dad." Kyle spoke

"I do." Horatio replied in a soft tone

"Well, I don't" Kyle sighed in despair "Why couldn't you step away?"

"I love her and if that ment disapointing you...I'm sorry that didn't come out the way I thought"

At this Kyles voice had risen in pitch to his fathers sentence.

"It came out though, you can't take that back."

"Son, I just...I want you to be there" Horatio pleaded.

Kyle laughed at his father.

"You said the same thing last week, but you don't need me, you never did" Kyle told his father in stance

"Don't say that" Swallowing his guilt, Horatio's eyes remained glued on his son. He wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Dad, you've shown me you don't." Kyle at this point began shedding tears in realisation "What, am I to forget last month?"

Horatio kept silent as his son went on. The only thing Horatio could do was stare at him and put his hands on his hips. Some what defeated.

"You say she's nothing and yet you go behind my back and do it anyways. Why say such a thing when you don't mean it?" Kyle jabed his father on the shoulder. "You pretend to be this defender of man kind, but your not. You fool your friends, that girl, that bitch into believing your God, your not God, your, your a fake, a poseur, nothing more and nothing less. So you know what I'm not going to fall for your games anymore. Go play your sob stories on some else because I'm not taking anymore of this, this shit."

Before Kyle had the chance to walk out of the room Horatio broke out of his shell and yelled at his son.

"Who, who do you think you are telling me how to live my life." Horatio turned to face his son who was by now looking back. " If I deemed it necessary to jump off a cliff I would do it in a heart beat, if I decided one day to run naked in the beach I would." Horatio lowered his tone to that of speaking "Son there's some things you can never know about me and unfortunaly this is one of them." Horatio began taking strides in reaching his son "Kyle, I really want to tell you, but this is not the right time nor the right place to do so. You will know in do time, I promise."

"Who is she?" Kyle genuinely wanted to know

"She's a friend." Horatio replied

"What kind?"

Horatio glanced at Eric who was pouring himself a cup of coffee while taking in the entertainment unfolding before him.

"Like I said this isn't the place." Horatio plastered a true grin on his face " Will you come?"

"I don't think I will, I'm sorry." Sincerely meaing it, well at that time anyways.

"I'm sorry too, son, I'm sorry you feel that way."

And with that Kyle strode out of the room and Horatio followed suit. Eric was baffled by the scene that had taken place not even seven seconds ago that he needed some one to talk to. To his astonishment Calleigh had walked in the very moment Horatio's back turned the corner.

"I'm not the type to report on other peoples 'stuff'. But do you know whats up with Horatio and his son?" Eric questioned Cal.

"No. Why?"

"Looks like the week is about to get a bit more interesting."

"Honey, you know I can't have a good day without any news from Horatio. He's been hiding away in his office all day."

"And I may know why, well I think I do." Eric smiled " But first things first. How have you been holding up?"

"As to be expected when carrying twins." Calleigh kissed Eric "The usual food cravings and headaches. Now, whats going on with Horatio?"

Eric carried two cups of coffee over to the table and sat, holding out his hand for his pregnant girlfriend to join him.

"Coffee?" Eric offered

"Yes, thank you."

Calleigh took the mug from Eric's grip and put her lips to the hot object, sipping carefully.

"Alright, so I was in here not long before you showed and."

"And what?"

"Turns out our L.T has a girl problem"

"Huh?" A still confused Calleigh muttered

"Horatio and Kyle were some what arguing about women."

And like that the news spread like wild fire.

Tell me what you think of the beginning, that way I'll know if I should continue or not. Any comments to this story is appreciated. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

**One month prior **

Horatio had been waiting for someone when Kyle ambled into the restaurant. He didn't want to intrude into his fathers down time so he choose to hide in the shadows and take off when his food became available. But when his father greeted a lady in black, he decided otherwise. To his surprise his father was not too pleased to see him. Though the words of disappointment were not uttered, his facial expressions told another story.

"Kyle." Was all Horatio was able to say.

"Hay, dad. Whose your friend?" Kyle asked intrigued.

"Um, a friend."

"I know, who is she?" Kyle smiled

The lady in black extended her hand in welcome.

"Names Heather, I'm an old school friend." Heather said in a cold pretentious tone "I knew your father back in college, I gave him a call after my firm relocated me here. You know, some what of a guide. Says he knows the place pretty well. Isn't that right, Horatio?" She toyed with Horatio's free hand, massaging his knuckles playfully, but yet, seductively at the same time.

Horatio neither deny the claim or point out that this was not what it seemed.

"Horatio, honey, why don't you tell him." Heather questioned Horatio.

"Tell me what?" Kyle was beginning to catch on.

"Kyle, son Heather and I." Horatio stood to one side, his eyes never leaving that of his son's "Heather and I, well we're thinking of moving in together."

Kyle couldn't believe his ears. They were to him playing a strange game of chess.

"Hold up, what?" Kyle asked " You, you two are going out. Since when? Does mom know?"

"Should she?" Horatio thought out loud

"Kyle, I understand that you like to go bike riding, am I correct?"

Kyle's attention turned to Heather who was grinning from ear to ear. An evil and wicked air had built around this simply question.

"Dad, whats going on? Tell me."

"Son, Heather and I are going out." Horatio said without conviction in his voice

"For how, how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Lets sit and I'll explain." Before Kyle could object Horatio's hand shot through the air. "Waiter."

"Baby, I'm going to the lady's, I'll be back in a bit." Heather exclaimed.

Leaving the two men to chat, Kyle quickly broke it to his father.

"Dad, I get an eerie vibe from her. There's something your not telling me and I need to know what it is." Kyle said flat out.

"Kyle, there's nothing going on other than seeing where this courtship takes me."

"I don't believe you." Kyle sighed "Dad, didn't you see the way she looked at me, like she wanted to strangle me alive."

"She had that effect on me when I met her. Crazy, ha?"

"She's crazy, dad. She's carries this, this thing around her that I....."

Before Kyle could finish his sentence Heather showed up with a bottle of wine in hand

"I brought the wine." Heather said sitting down besides Horatio

"Thank you, sweetie."

"So, you never said. Do you like bike riding, Kyle?" Heather asked once again

"I do. Why?"

"Oh, well I have this bike just laying around the house and I...."

"Honey." Horatio smiled concealing concern behind the word "Honey, the boy does not want to ride around with us, especially with an old timer."

"Horatio, let your son answer."

"I'd love to," Kyle glanced at Heather who held hope in her eyes "but I can't, sorry."

"Why not?"

"Don't have a bike."

"Oh, that's no problem, I'll take you out tomorrow to buy one. How about that?"

"Work."

"When are you free?"

"Saturday?"

"Than Saturday."

From that point onward everything was going smoothly between Heather and Kyle.

"Yeah, I was relaxing, just chilling when I got called away." Kyle smiled, laughing at the distant memory. "She wasn't really happy about that."

"I can relate. This man, your father, never has time for me, always out on cases." She held onto Horatio's arm. "Isn't that right, baby?"

Clearing his throat Horatio attempted to sneakily drink away Heather's wine, he didn't want the baby living within her to have any health problems. Nodding his head, he winked at Heather who was beginning to become suspicious.

Wiping at his mouth, he said. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"That you don't have much time for me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll find the time, sometime."

"Yeah, I hope its soon, too." She laid her head gently on his shoulder, staring at Kyle from across the table.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do, honey." He pat her hand that sat on his lap, smiling at his son.

"So, ummm, what's new with the case?" Kyle asked, staring back at his father. Doubt slowly building that something wasn't right. From the moment Heather poured herself a glass his father had managed to down most of the liquid and if that wasn't bad enough he was barely here, in the now.

"Which?"

"The Sarnoff case?"

"Stuck, the scum managed to escape."

"Still, we'll get um, I mean, you'll get um."

"Yes, your right, we'll get him, there's isn't any doubt. I just wish we put him away in the first place."

"Oh, baby, what are we saying? I mean yes, the man was holding fights, but it wasn't illegal."

"Honey, the man killed a girl."

"No, you think he killed her, but you don't have proof he did."

"No, your right, but he-"

"He was a man holding cock fights, not death matches."

"He's a low life mob boss, he thinks he can get away with whatever he wants." Kyle interjected. "Just like he did two weeks ago. The only reason he isn't behind bars and being gang raped is simply because of his little macho men, that's all." He sipped at his sprite, arrogant pride showing or more shining through his very short saying.

Kyle could see from his fathers lowered gaze that a small grin had spread, his eyes even managed to smile a bit.

"Yes, but we know better don't we, son." Horatio said, head still ducked low, playing with his glasses'

"No, no, you think you know, but come on, do you really think he would?"

"Yes." Both father and son uttered in unison.

Popping his head up Horatio turned to Heather. "Honey, look at it this way. If you were being accused of 'murder' and you actually killed said someone, would you protect yourself?" He smiled, knowing the answer.

"How dare you." She screamed in anger, throwing her half empty wine at Horatio. "How dare you assume I would do such a thing."

Kyle had thought his father to do something, anything, but he didn't. He simply sat and cleaned himself up. Spectators had been there when Heather grew in temper and lashed out at Horatio. She looked like a spoiled little brat who demanded to be given whatever she desired. His father's only misstep was when he said "would you protect yourself?"

"Calm down, honey, calm down." He said in a hushed whisper only audible to both persons present.

"Exactly what do you expect me to do, Horatio? Lie down and allow you to walk all over me."

"Honey, I was just saying."

"I know what you were saying."

"Can we take this somewhere else? People are being to stare, Heather."

"No, let them look for I all I care let them join."

"Heather, honey."

"Don't honey me, you, you bastard."

Horatio stood up and walked out without saying another word. Kyle found this to be quite different. He had never seen his father give up so easily. Heather shouted at Kyle when he decided to join his father outside.

"Sit, sit down, Kyle." Heather demanded. "I said sit!"

"My dad needs me, Heather." Kyle voiced between gritted teeth. "Look, I have no clue of your problems between my father, but I am his son and I am on his side." He said with clarity, he didn't want to repeat himself if it were to occur, again.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please sit.

Kyle glanced at his watch than back at Heather.

"Heather, I can't, I have someone to visit." Kyle turned to leave, but stopped when Heather spoke. Staring at her, he could point out a glint of mischief buried deep within her gaze.

"Your mom?"

"Yea, how-" Scrunching his brows in question, Kyle directed his full attention onto Heather.

"Your dad, we do talk."

"Is that so." Placing his hands on his hips, he said.

"It is and your dads right she needs to be in there." Rolling the sentence from her tongue she ran a finger on the rim of her drink. The air mysteriously thicken and thinned at precisely the same time, or that's how it felt to Kyle.

If that was a lie for Kyle to hate his father than it wasn't going to work. He knew the lady in black was bad news. Kyle bid his goodbye and proceed to walked outside. Finding his father leaning against the hood of his car.

"Dad, she, she's crazy. You have to dump her."

"I wish it was that easy." Muttering under his breath Horatio fiddled with his sunglasses as his blue hues squint from the bright sunlight.

Kyle strolled over to his dad and put his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Kyle, there's something that I can't quite explain....I love her." He lied without flaw, putting on his shades he stared at his only son.

"After what she did to you in there, in front of all those people?" Pointing to the building to hit his meaning home.

"Yea, Kyle promise me you'll welcome her with open arms."

"I can't, not after that." Kyle glanced back from where he came.

"Kyle, she didn't mean to."

"Your defending her?" Kyle asked, surprised.

For realisation to his problem Horatio decided to break out and tell him the truth.

"I have to, she." Heather had ambled towards them before Horatio could finish.

"I'm ready to go." She said nonchalantly, swaying her way to the passengers side.

Horatio opened her door and managed to sneak a phrase to his son before taking off.

"Promise you'll stay away."

Kyle stared at his father a bit confused.

"Dad?"

"Just promise."

And with that Horatio drove away into the distance leaving Kyle to wonder who Heather truly was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**THREE WEEKS PRIOR**_

Horatio was sitting alone in his darkened apartment, laughing to himself regarding his latest dilemma. He held a Coors Light in one hand and a gun lay beside him on the coach. Wiping away a threatening tear he thought to himself. _How did I get myself here, how did I...get myself stuck? Is there light at the end? _But as hard as he might he couldn't come up with an answer, the only thing that came to mind was the initiate moment he met her. He been with Marisol shopping at the local market when he spotted Heather. He didn't intend to pick up the wallet, but it was the appropriate thing to do at the time. She had given him a friendly smile and he in return grinned back. Yes, that's it, that's how all this shit began, with a simple gesture. That's all it took.

"Oh, Marisol, if....but." Placing a finger on his temple he massaged the painful throbbing lodged there. "But that's just a damn wish and my wishes are never granted."Taking a swift gulp of his remaining liquor he retrieve yet another beer from the cardboard case. "No, God, I'm still here, just a bit banged and bruised." He chuckled. "Is this your all mighty plan for me?"

Sipping at his drink, he closed his eyes and attempted to think of Marisol and that particular day. Laying his a hand on his stomach he sighed.

_"Sweetheart, have you seen the newspaper?" Horatio asked, finishing his cereal in the living room._

_"No, I haven't."_

_Strolling over to the large window Horatio spotted the newspaper outside, in a puddle._

_"Oh, never mind, I found it." He voiced. "In a puddle."_

_Coming to stand next to him Marisol's mouth dropped open. "That little-" _

_"Yes, yes, that little brat." Sighing he walked outside. "Marisol, its no good."_

_"Oh, that boy is going to get a good talking."_

_Throwing away the newspaper in the garbage, Horatio strolled in. "Honey, I've noticed your fridge is bare of-."_

_"Food.." Turning, she eyed Horatio startled. Tilting her head she said. "Did you pay him in advance?"_

_"I don't know what you mean?" He sat, turning on the television. _

_"You know exactly what I mean, did you pay the kid in advance so he would ruin my perfect paper."_

_"No, I didn't do such thing?" He lied, focusing on the tube he tried to hide his smirk._

_"Oh, yea, just like the lawn mowed itself yesterday."_

_"Now, that I did do, I was hyped and needed to do something, anything."_

_"No, no, you needed to vent, that case been getting at you."_

_"Yes, ma'am, your right, I was angry." He stared at her, strolling over, he rested his arms across her stomach. "So, are we going on a little trip?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Great." Letting go he turned off the television and headed out. _

_"Great?"_

_"Fantastic, wonderful, delightful, splendid...."_

How was it that whenever he thought of Marisol, he could see everything so clearly. Perhaps, it was simply that he just could. Placing his drink down and laying back he dozed off, letting his dream of Marisol and that particular day wash over him.

_Looking to his side, he saw Marisol attentive, her hazel hues lit and her smile waiting. The radio played Sunday Morning, Levin's smooth vocals bounced off the roof of the Hummer as he drove and told his corny jokes. He loved that Marisol wasn't a pretentious girlfriend, her laughs were genuine and real, just like every other facet. _

_"So, one day a man was mowing his grass outside, his attractive blond neighbor comes out and checks the mail, she shuts it and storms off." Horatio stared at her, a grin slowly spreading. "A little later she came back out of her house, went to her mail box, checked and shut it close, angrier." Eyeing the road Horatio took a left turn. "As the man was getting ready to edge his lawn the women came back out again and again checked her mail and then she slammed it close, more angry than ever. Puzzled by her actions, the man asks concerned, 'is there something wrong?' to which she replied 'there certainly is, my computer keeps on telling me I got mail." _

_Marisol burst out laughing, the sound more pleasing than the music to Horatio. If he were to hear that laughter for his entire life then he'd be most grateful man on Earth. He knew he'd never get bored or irritated by the noise, it was magic to his ears. _

_"Oh, Horatio, you tell the most interesting jokes."_

_Parking the Hummer Horatio lowered his head in embarrassment. He would never get used to complements, especially from his beloved. Staring at her he smiled, thanking her in his own way. _

_"Ma'am?" _

_"We're here already?"_

_"Looks so." Horatio stepped out of the car and walked over to Marisol's side, opening the door he reached out for her hand._

_"Thank you." Stepping down they strolled in._

_Horatio wasn't one for affection in public. He regarded that as inappropriate. Behind closed doors , however, that was completely different. Every night he'd sleep thinking of her and every morning he'd wake thinking of her. He just didn't allow himself to bring such found memories to work, a forced effort had to be put forward nonetheless. _

_Brushing her hand across his chest she ran for the chocolate cake, white frosting. Horatio thought it magical that she didn't care much about food, if she craved cake then she'd eat cake, but she knew when to stop. Unlike him, he always considered his portions and calories, he had to. His job required him to paid close attention to his health. _

_"Horatio, mouse, mouse, Horatio." She yelped in delight, her hands rubbing together. "Its cheep, too." _

_"Take it, we can have dessert together."_

_"Really, you'd eat mouse?"_

_"For you I'd eat mud pies, sweetheart." _

_Strolling over with cart he placed the cake carefully in._

_"And for you, Lieutenant, I'd eat tofu."_

_"Oh, really." Pushing the cart along, Horatio surveyed the isles. "Where exactly is the tofu?"_

_"I was joking, I hate that stuff."She gave a disgusted look, grabbing hold of a carton of milk._

_"Now, Marisol, you'll love my version of meat-loaf."_

_"Oh." Grunting, she gave in. "Fine, tofu-loaf." _

_"Tofu-loaf." He said, pleased. _

_Seeing a women drop her wallet he leaned and picked the object from the floor. Her gaze never leaving him, her eyes remained stuck on his form._

_"Thank you, sir." Her voice sultry, she slid her hand into his. "Thank you." She shook his hand._

_"You welcome, ma'am." He grinned. _

Horatio's eyes flew open, her purpose was like a jab to the jut. She was flirting, he came to realize. Clenching his fists, Horatio huffed in anger. How dare she attempt to sway his attention towards her, she must have known he was taken.

Now, hating more then ever that Marisol and Heather kicked it off right away. Of course they would. His beloved could make any stranger on the street her ally in mere seconds. Throwing his feet over the edge Horatio took another gulp of his beverage. Looking at the gun he picked it up and studied the piece.

"Fuck, fuck." He banged his weapon on the coffee table, anger bursting through every vein. "How dare she?" He questioned no one. "How dare that little, ahhh, that little....slut, that little tramp, that little stank... that....that whore."

Though cursing was not part of Horatio's persona he did not care at the moment. This did call for cursing, crying and screaming his lungs to shreds. However, screaming was out of the question. He lived in an apartment, not a damn house. He began to stand, but decided against it. His head was spinning and his stomach felt as though volcanic lava was about to spurt from his mouth at any given time. Doubling over to one side he threw up. He did not recall how many drinks he had, all he could remember was sitting there for about an hour and a half. It was great luck that his apartments living room wasn't furnished in carpet, but in hardwood. He could see it now, the manager knocking on the door and he trying to explain the stain. Rubbing the mess from his lips he stood, this time not falling back down. Strolling towards the mountain of beer cans, literally a large triangle of stacked cans, he placed the prize winning can on the tip and walked to his bedroom. Leaving the chaos of throw up, newspapers, Doritos chips and cans for tomorrow.

"How dare she." He repeated over and over as his eye lids closed and opened, he didn't want to sleep, but seeing that it was pass seven he needed the rest.

Dropping his body onto the bed he glanced at his alarm clock, it read 11:59 p.m, just a minute shy from tomorrow. Restless, the dust of sleep gradually drove him away from reality into the land of make believe.

"That little conniving....bitch." He said before he passed out, his clothes wrinkled from his previous nap.

A sharp and load bang at the door promptly ripped him out of his sweet dreams.

"Who on earth?" Horatio grunted.

He didn't have the energy or desire to see anyone today, but even though, he could not leave that someone standing at his door. That was not in his nature. So he got up lazily and ambled back into the living area. Another knock and he was brought back in time. He remember Marisol knocking on his door that glorious day when she got the fabulous news. She was knocking and knocking in the middle of the night as he was preparing to take a long and needed shower from a long days work. He was overwhelmed when she strung her arms around his waist. He simply stood there, taking in her scent before parting ways and asking about her happy state. He invited her in and they sat on his couch. He idly listened and took in her every word.

_"Guess what?" She smiled, radiatively._

_"Got a new pup." He joked. "A shepherd."_

_Dragging him to his sofa she sat and stared at him with the same one hundred Watt smile. _

_Oh, how he loved that smile, he couldn't get enough of her. He could live content and satisfied in her smile. Her every gesture made him mad and he devoured that as if it were food for his soul. _

_"No, silly, guess" Her eyes illuminated her gleeful state._

_Dropping his head, he searched for the right answer. "The cancer." He grinned, staring into her eyes._

_"Yes, Horatio, yes, love, I'm free." She jumped up and down with happiness "No more, non, doctors said I was cleared, Horatio." She strung her arms around his neck._

_"Wow." He hugged her back with as much strength as she did._

_"Hehehe, I'm free." Marisol seemed like a fat kid in a candy store._

_Pulling back, Horatio caressed her cheeks and she in turn kissed him, passionately. Leaning their heads onto each other they stayed that way for minutes, just relishing the new found joy. Hearing soft sobs and feeling warm tears fall freely, he held her closer. His black jacket soaked her tears away. _

_Massaging her back he said. "I'm....I'm....I don't know what to say, Mari."_

_"Say you won't leave me." She dug her face into his shirt._

_"What?" Concern laced his voice._

_"Say you won't leave me." She repeated herself._

_"Why would I, how could I?" He stopped his movements and simply listened to her._

_"I thought you were only with me because."_

_Horatio brought her face to face with him, looking for the question she dare not utter._

_"Because you had cancer." He swallowed, his heart breaking. "No, don't ever doubt my my love for you, Mari." He smiled. "I am not that kind of man. When I found out you had cancer, yes, I was skeptical about my feelings, about my motivations, but with every passing day I found myself falling and falling hard for you, not pitying you, quite the opposite......I envied you." His brows rose, kissing her passionately with all his being he continued. "Your strong, Marisol, your beautiful." Horatio began roaming her jaw line "Your funny, your loving." Horatio's hand had found a mind of its own. "Your everything I've always looked for in a woman." Stopping, he stood, bringing Marisol along with him. "No, I'm sorry, no, I'm so sorry, I have to go.... take a shower. A cold shower. Make yourself at home, I'll be back." _

_As he was about to turn and leave a hand stopped him. _

_"Horatio?"_

_"I don't want you to feel pressured, Mari. I can wait, believe me I can, I've done it before."_

_"Oh, really. When?" She brought his hand to rest on her cheek, kissing the palm._

_"A long, long time ago." He diverted his gaze. Too hyped that he needed to stare at anything that wasn't Marisol._

_"What was her name?"_

_"Julia....Julia Eberly." He stared at her, pain behind his ocean blues._

_"Did you love her?"_

_"Yes, but she didn't." He shook his head in shame. "Marisol, she's a different story, a different time."_

_"But the same person that wasn't careful." _

_Sighing, he coiled his fingers, brushing them against her cheek."She's the same person who ran away, yes, and I know she isn't you-"_

_"Your right, I'll never do that to you." She tried to reassure him with a heart felt kiss, entwining her fingers with his, she used his own words against him."I'm not that of girl."_

_"I love you, Marisol, but.....but I also loved her, too." He stared intently into her eyes, revealing himself to her._

_"Your scared of getting hurt?"_

_"Scared? More like terrified." He loosened his grip on her, dropping his head. "I just don't want to be disappointed, again." He whispered, like it was a secret._

_Lightly, she placed two fingers on his chin and brought his vision back onto her. "I don't plan to." She mouthed, her tone gentle. She knew he was a broken man, she just didn't know how far gone he'd been. _

_Being so close to him she could now see the many layers that encased him. She could feel the weight of the thick and soaked coats he wore to hide his guilt, grieve, pain and hopelessness. He was a living wind up doll, just going through life....numbly._

_"Marisol?" He uttered, not thinking his question through. "I can't help but feel as though I'm not enough for you.....the feeling haunts me. What do you see in me?" He stared into her eyes._

_"My future." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "My future, Horatio."_

_Planting his hands on her face he kissed her, her creamy skin underneath his touch felt like magic. He now understood how wild horses must feel. Free. Like they could almost fly, soar through the heavens. Like their hooves never touched solid, but galloped upon the soothing currents. 'Future' was all she needed to say for him to believe._

_Running his hands on her dress, he lifted the crispness with the tips of his fingers. His mouth clung to hers as her fingers slipped under his suit jacket. Fighting against logic wasn't an easy task anymore. He'd lost all logic. Desperately needing to inhale her, to make certain this moment wasn't an illusion. An all too sweet illusion. He slid his face against hers, holding onto her nape he released her name. "Oh, Marisol." He repeated over and over, again, never tiring of her beautiful name._

_As they held onto each other, eyes shut close, they breathed one other in. She smelled like Earth, natural, fresh. Taking in more he could detect the hint of mild vanilla._

_"I can fall deeply and madly in love with just one kiss from your mouth. How...how do you?" He pressed her against his body. " Do you know what you do to me? Do you know I fall asleep dreaming of you, Mari, that I wake to the thought of you....Your always on my mind." He sighed, kissing her neck, laying his hand coaxingly on her waist. Taking as much of her as he could._

_Lolling her head back he planted small pecks on her throat up to her mouth. Deepening the kiss he threw his jacket off his shoulders as she tugged at his tie. Pulling and softly yanking at the fabric until it fell freely onto the floor. Gliding her fingers through his golden hair she allowed herself to be carried away by the moment. With just a gentle kiss he sent her heart pounding, her mind reeling and her pulse soaring. _

_"Horatio." She melt into him like putty. His hands were rapidly working on her dress. Taking hold of her zipper he led the metal tab down its many teeth. _

_With every click, click, click of each separation, both Horatio and Marisol quickly and hungrily lost themselves in the here and now. Their minds reeled with every scent, moan and texture that penetrated their serene dream._

_Looking into her eyes, he beamed with joy as he watched the dress drop to the floor, exposing her bountiful and delectable body. Kissing her lips he rid himself of his navy dress shirt and she with his pants. _

_Chuckling, she stared at him. "I always knew you were a boxers man."_

_"And I always knew you were beautiful." He grinned, his eyes dilated. "I like to feel free."_

_"Tight." She pulled at the elastic waistband._

_"Don't like to feel air." He kissed her, stretching his fingers through out her hair. The curls, like silk, ran straight between his fingers._

_"Boxers briefs." Stringing her arms around his neck, she playfully bit on his lower lip. _

_"Black, you like?" _

_"It doesn't matter to me."_

_"Good, I'm switching to tight briefs then." He snickered while grazing her lips with his own, her pucker plump and moist beneath his. Her mouth like strawberries was sweet and delicious, yet, faintly sour. _

_"Speedo's?" She unzipped him, giggling._

_"Maybe, we'll see." Dragging his shirt up and off, he lift her off the ground and guided them onto the sofa. "I might even go commando." He announced between shortened breaths._

_"That's different."_

_"Yes, different." _

_Moaning, she arched her body to him as he explored her stomach with his mouth. Horatio could feel her quiver underneath his touch, her body warm, it almost drove him mad. But he wouldn't rush this, he was giving and caring and that extended to his more intimate moments. _

_Moving about his hair he came back up and caressed her ears with his words and lips._

_"Did you know there are thirty-two teeth in a human mouth." He informed her. "My father had twice that amount." He nibbled on her ear-lob, his breath tickling her._

_She laughed, she always found every joke he said funny. The hot breath that followed only added to her excitement. Though his body hovered mere inched above hers, she could feel how delicate and defined his muscles were. It reminded her of the sun and how strong it could be, but at the same instant how it could reach out and almost touch you, embrace you. Bringing you that much closer to tranquility. _

_"Fascinating." She replied, roaming his back with the tips of her nails. "Thirty-two, ha?"_

_"Ummmhummm." He mouthed. "Yes, sweetheart."_

_"Ah." She hissed, feeling a sharp object under her._

_Stopping, he looked down on her. "Did I hurt you, sweetheart?"_

_"No, no." Reaching under, she pulled out the remote control. "Remote."_

_Taking the object from her reach, he tossed the nonsense aside. Intently, they stared into each other hue's, simply waiting. Horatio could hear her heart beat and skip in sync with his. Their breaths silently drifted through out the room at precisely the same rate. Like a blanket the trembling forms relished the serene scene._

_Reaching up, she lowered him to her, savouring his thin and still lips. His mouth pooled with mild tones of mint and black coffee. He could feel himself build, his shimmied trousers did little to release the tension now present. Marisol helped the matter non, she was the cause of his desire. Roaming her jaw line he reached down and traced out her curves, trying to memorize each and every detail. Her skin was like baby powder, fine and fragile. Cupping the side of her face, protectively, he kissed her, allowing himself to cherish her moans and groans. _

_With both hands she pulled down his boxers and exposed him to the fresh air, she could feel him ready and willing. But knowing him she grasped that he would rather please her then take what he needed. He was a man, there wasn't any doubt about, but he was a loving man and that meant she went before his own cravings. _

_Kicking off his remaining garments he stared at her, his eyes digging beneath her foundation. Fiercely, excavating her means, her desires, her intent. Remembering her words of 'future and I'm not that kind of girl,' he threw himself to the unknown and battled his demons. With the women beneath him he knew he'd find a escape from the lonely path he cowardly taken. _

_"Marisol, I love." He leaped, pouring his feelings._

_"I love you, too, Horatio." She whispered in his ear, gliding her hand through his hair._

_And like that they became one that night. Their love had overcome the dark and dangerous under dwellings that had grown wild and untamed in the man known as Horatio Caine, Lieutenant. Horatio Caine._

Breaking out from his daze Horatio was brought back to the present. His heart pounding remembering that beautiful day when everything was right and perfect. He shook his head and abruptly stopped. Still feeling the after shock of drinking too many beers. He looked through the peep hole and to his surprise saw Julia. Though his heart stood still for only seconds, he rightfully knew that having her here in his state and, especially, already thinking about sex. Well, to be honest that did not add up to a good combination.


End file.
